


Moments of Love

by AKA_Green



Series: Team America [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Draft Letters, Established Relationship, Explosions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Green/pseuds/AKA_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of love between Supersoldiers.</p><p>Ch 1- Getting Drafted<br/>Ch 2- The Rescue<br/>Ch 3- Kiss and Make Up<br/>Ch 4- Steve Rogers vs 21st Century Romance (or the death of it)</p><p>(pls leave comments!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Drafted

**Author's Note:**

> the point of this was to have looks into the relationship of my beautiful OT3 and how it came to be. I will add more tags and ships as it goes, so be patient and enjoy!

Bucky blinked down at the letter, heaviness in his heart, anxiety in his chest, and fear making his eyes start to water. This couldn’t be real. It had to be some sick, twisted dream. 

But there the black ink was, clear as day.

_ ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION. _

Bucky sucked in a shuddering breath. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, fucking  _ shitty fuck _ !

Bucky pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, willing them not to start up the waterworks. Oh, God, what about Steve? His sweetheart, his lover, his best friend. He’d be left all alone in their shitty apartment with its shitty heating and its crumbling walls. He’d die in months, freezing from cold, or burning up from fever because he didn’t have anyone to watch over him and press a damp cloth to his sweaty forehead. Or he’d suffocate during an asthma attack. Or kick the bucket if any of his ailments thought it’d be fun to kill him while Bucky was gone.

And that was if Steve didn’t get kicked out because he couldn’t afford to pay for a space they were already barely scraping by in. No, wait, Bucky reminded himself, military wages would probably help keep Steve where he was. Military pay for a private sent over seas was about 55 dollars a month, which would be enough for Steve to afford the apartment, but not much food or medicine. Bucky might get drafted higher, though, so he’d have to hope for the best.

Oh, God, what was he going to tell Steve? Steve would be furious, say that the US government has no right to force people to fight when Steve can’t even enlist to keep Bucky’s tail safe. Steve wants to fight so bad, wants to make a difference, want’s to be good for the sake of being fucking good.

Bucky didn't want to fight. He wanted to live in this shitty apartment with Steve for the rest of their damn lives for better or worse.

But they had to draw his number. And here he was, trying not to cry as he sits on the edge of the claw foot tub across from their kitchen sink.

What was he going to do? Bucky’s never felt so lost. 

Just an hour ago he was getting off work from the docks and now he’s going to fight in a war he want no part of and  _ what was he going to do _ ?

Well, he couldn’t tell Steve. He would start there. 

Bucky glanced around the apartment and stuck the letter in the fuse box. They've never needed to touch it yet, and he can’t think of any reason Steve would just head over and open it up.

“Okay, next problem. Tellin’ Steve.” Bucky curses again loudly enough for the neighbor to pound on the wall and tell him to shut up because there are kids next door.

He couldn’t say he was drafted, so he’ll have to say he joined up. Well, that would make Steve furious, but not for long. He’d eventually be proud that Bucky was going off to help in the war effort, if resentful that he was both leaving Steve behind and that Steve himself couldn’t join up with him.

Shit, the door was opening. Shit, shit, shit, what is he going to say-

“Hey, Bucky. How’d work go?” Maybe he’d live through the war and come back to that beautiful voice.

“Decent, how ‘bout you? Find anything sides sellin’ papers for a nickel?” Bucky replied forcefully casual, leaning against the door frame to the bedroom.

Steve sighed and closed the door behind him, shrugging off his over sized jacket. “Nah, same ol’, same ol’.” Then Steve frowned and looked up at him. “Hey, you alright? Sound a little tense, Buck.”

“I-” Oh boy, here comes the lie. “Stopped by the recruitment office today,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re right, they really do need more guys out there.”

“...You can’t lie for shit, Buck, you got drafted didn’t you?” Steve’s voice was cold, he looked furious.

Bucky jerks away from the wall. “Stevie--” he started to say, stepping toward Steve.

“You Goddamn liar, you asshole! Can’t even look me in the eye and say that the fuckin’ military put you into service!”

“Steve, please,” Bucky tried, tears welling back into his eyes. “Steve, sweetheart, c’mon-”

Steve pushed him away. “Don’t touch me!” Tears were in Steve’s beautiful, angry eyes. “Bucky, God dammit! I can’t believe you were going to lie to me about this!”

“I’m sorry--”

“They can’t take you away from me, Buck! I need you- I need you here! With me! Or me by your side out there!”

Dead silence rang around the apartment from that.

Tears were streaming down both their faces now, Bucky could taste salt on his lips, the world is blurry, but Steve- Steve is clear as day.

“ _ Stevie _ ,” fell from his lips, horace like he’s swallowed sand. He wanted to throw up. He sobbed instead, he didn’t want to leave Steve any more than Steve wants him to leave.

And then Steve was kissing him, hard and hot, all teeth and anger and passion. He pushes Bucky back until his knees hit the bed's edge and he falls back onto it, Steve crawling into his lap.

“You… Fucking… Asshole,” the words are torn apart by kisses, little nips that send blood southward.

Steve stops momentarily and grabs his collar, almost shaking him in anger and fear. “I- I need you Buck. Please, I can’t-”

And Bucky understands, this was about  _ them _ , not Steve’s pleasure, not Bucky's, but about their love, about their future, their past, the present, hours of sneaky kisses and quieted groans. This is about fear, and comfort, and presence and touch. About hundreds of dates disguised as friendship.

This was about need, this was about love.

This was about war, and what it will do to them. This was about the fact that Bucky might die out there bleeding out, gunned down, and how Steve might die back here without him. This was about living, about death. 

About them there and now while they had the chance.

“I love you,” Bucky sobbed out, cradling Steve’s perfect face in his hands and wiping tear tracks away with his thumbs. “I’ll love you forever, in life, and- and  _ death _ an’ everythin’ in between. I love you, Steve. Only you.”

“ _ Bucky _ .” Steve swooped down, tears dripping onto Bucky's face as he kisses him again and again, memorizing this moment.

Bucky started unbuttoning Steve’s shirt and let everything else melt away, just for now, just for this night.


	2. The Rescue

Bucky was mumbling his name, rank, and serial number, wrung out and exhausted and hurting when he started hearing things.

“--ucky. Oh, my God...” That sounded like… Steve. It couldn’t be. He was hallucinating, hearing voices. Had to be. Finally snapped.

But he had to check, he was too damn hopeful not to.

Bucky opened bleary eyes, trying to focus on the person, no, _people_ hovering above him.That was Steve, alright, but he’s _big_ , Bucky could tell that even in this dim light.

Steve ripped off the restraints like they were paper. Bucky blinked in surprise. How did he-?

“It’s me, it’s Steve.” Steve says, cupping his face. That was a leather glove touching his cheek. That was real. Holy fuck.

“Stevie?” Bucky slurred, blinking to clear his vision. Steve pulled him up in one fluid movement. Bucky’s legs gave out a little almost immediately and he fell into Steve’s arms. Arms filled in with strong muscles.

“Christ, Buck, I thought you were _dead_.” Steve’s voice breaks a bit.

“I thought you were smaller.” Bucky said in shock. Steve glanced around, gaze focusing on a map on the other side of the room. The other person looked over as well.

“Leave it,” Steve advised. “We don’t have the time.” They nodded and Steve started dragging Bucky out of the room, carrying him, really, because his legs still felt kinda numb.

“What happened to you?” Bucky asked Steve, astonished by, well, _everything_.

“I joined the army,” that little shit replied, and Bucky knew in his heart, in his mind, that this is his Steve. Same asshole who gets into fight every other day, same punk that tackled and kissed him when he got his draft letter.

“This way,” the other person, _a woman_ , demanded, jogging down a hall that turns left.

“Who’s the dame?” Bucky managed as he stumbled along on jelly legs.

“Peggy Carter, she got me a plane ride here because Phillips said there wasn't going to be a rescue mission and decided to tag along.” Steve said, following the women's lead. “Can’t say I mind, ‘cus I found you an’ all.”

“Oh,” Bucky said. “Thanks.” Wait, fuck, that meant Steve crossed enemy lines to get to him. Steve disobeyed General Phillips to come rescue Bucky. Steve, beautiful, good for the sake of being fucking good convinced someone to fly them out over enemy territory, just to save Bucky.

He was starting to tear up, dammit.

“Catch up, gentlemen,” Peggy snapped. “We have places to be and I don’t want to go up in an explosion like the rest of the factory.”

“Explosion?” Steve asked, startled.

“That little man had an escape, did he not? Something is going to happen, and I don’t plan on any of us being here when it does,” Peggy said forcefully.

Steve grimaced. “Then you take the lead, easy out.”

Bucky let Steve hold him upright for a bit more before breaking off and rushing after him. “Did what happened to you hurt?”

“A little.”

“Is it permanent?” Bucky hoped so, no more sickness, no more worry about something killing Steve from the inside.

“So far,” Steve replied cheerfully.

“Gentlemen,” Peggy snapped as they reached the factory portion of the building. “You’ll have time to talk later, we need to move-” and the explosions started to go off nearby, making the next room begin to glow orange and shake the foundations to the roots.

The three entered just as another blast went off, too close for comfort. Steve tugged Bucky to the stairs and they all rushed up, Peggy hot on their heels, her hand on the small of Bucky back to encourage him to go faster.

On the next floor, now a safe distance away from the hot flame, a German accented voice called out in a sing-song voice, “Oh, Captain America! How exciting!”

They all glanced over, tense as can be. Captain America… is that supposed to be Steve? Fuck, did Steve out-rank him? He would  never live this down-

“I am a great fan of your films,” the German man in black continued. Bucky recognized him from his visits. Schmitt. The leader of whatever the fuck this is. But Bucky didn't care about him, Bucky was glaring at Zola. His torturer, the man who experimented on him like a fucking lab rat-

Schmitt started to stroll along the catwalk, Steve mimicking the motion with that stupid shield at the ready. Stupid headstrong asshole. Never liked bullies, and he just met the biggest one of them all.

“So, Dr. Erskine managed it after all,” Schmitt continued, focusing on Steve. “Not exactly an improvement, but still.” He shrugged. “Impressive.”

Steve drew back and punched the other man across the face. Schmitt looked like he took a real sucker punch, stumbling back slightly.

“You have no idea,” Steve replied coldly.

Schmitt straightened and his face looked like... It was off, somehow. Bucky couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Haven’t I!” Schmitt said, and brought his fist up and back, Steve barely managing to bring the shield up on time to block the punch. It hit hard, making an obvious dent in the metal and a loud metallic noise, free from the sounds of cracking bone. Steve brought the triangular shield down a bit and reached for his gun only to receive a second punch to the jaw and fall back, the weapon flying out of his hand and over the side.

Bucky winced in both sympathy and fear for his sweetheart, wanting to help but being held back by Peggy.

Schmitt approached dangerously only to be sent flying from a powerful kick, Steve bucking out like a kangaroo.

Zola suddenly interfered, grabbing the lever to separate the cat-walk and bring each individual back to their own side.

“No matter what lies Erskine told you, see,” Schmidt yelled over the roaring flame. “I was his greatest success!” Schmitt reached to his collar and pulled, fake skin peeling away in a thick rubbery mask.

The three watched in horror as a bright red skull appeared in it’s place. Schmitt stared at them, cataloging their expressions with a triumphant expression.

“You don’t have one of those, do you?” Bucky asked Steve, unable to look away. Peggy swatted him hard without looking over and Steve shook his head dumbly.

“You are deluded, Captain,” Schmidt sneered. “You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!” Schmitt and Zola boarded the elevator on the other side, ignoring the chaos around them.

“Then how come you're running?” Steve shot back, but the other man didn’t bother replying, the elevator closing coldly behind them.

“Shit,” Steve said and more explosions rock them, sending the three stumbling. Steve looked around and Bucky followed his line of sight, seeing first and exit, and then a support beam.

“Come on. Let’s go. Up,” Steve pushed Bucky forward and and waved Peggy up after him, taking the steps three at a time.

When they got there, Steve checked the beam before saying, “Let’s go, one at a time,” and helping Bucky over the railing.

He took it slowly, focusing more on balance than speed for this. He couldn't let all the effort Steve put into saving him go to waste, and he wasn’t about to die now.

He almost fell twice before the beam decided to give out under him. With a jolt of adrenaline, Bucky ran the last few steps and jumped for it, catching hold of the guard rails on the other side.

He scrambled over and looked to the other side, Peggy and Steve standing with unsure postures, glancing at each other for ideas.

“There’s gotta be a rope of something,” he shouted out in denial.

“Just go! Get out of here!”

“No, not without you!” Tore from him. “I can’t just leave you again!”

Steve looked to Peggy and made a decision, swooping forward, he started bending the bar outward, (holy shit), and making a gap large enough for two.

The two take a few steps back and charge, pumping arms and legs to gain amazing speeds, even from Bucky’s view.

How were they going to make that jump? It was nearly impossible. Another explosion rocked the facility and sent flames to block Bucky’s vision. He threw up his arms and stumbled back, hitting the wall hard.

He looks again and didn’t see anyone, lump in his throat and tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. No, he shakes his head. Steve wasn’t- he wasn’t--

But something cursed and Bucky looked down to see Steve trying to haul himself up. He scrambled up the side of the wall, turning the help Peggy by grabbing her arm and pulling up. They had been hanging on by their fingernails, damn, they had been less than an inch from _dying_.

“Oh, thank God,” Bucky said and then Steve is dragging him away, Peggy once again at their backs and shouting at them to, ”Bloody fucking run!”

* * *

When Bucky could finally sit and breathe, allowing him to process, he was sitting on top of a fucking _tank_ with Steve’s arms wrapped around his middle and most of the rescued men sleeping or trying to warm themselves by small fires.

Peggy was sitting next to Steve, checking over her gun and sweeping her gaze over the surroundings because they had gotten the first watch. He knew that how Steve was holding him in his lap looked suspicious, and he knew Peggy could see that, but right now he thought he could play it off as him being exhausted and clingy.

“Are you sure this isn’t some sort of dream?’” he felt compelled to ask. “I’ve had stranger than you suddenly big and coming to rescue me.”

“Nope, real as they come,” Steve responded, rubbing Bucky’s shoulder. “I have you safe and sound, don’t worry ‘bout a thing.”

“How-” Bucky floundered.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Steve responded softly. “So goddamn lucky.”

“You say that like you didn’t deserve the complete version of the serum,” Peggy said, looking at them and then back over to the tree line. “I was right there when you jumped on that dummy grenade to protect the others when the other candidates jumped to save themselves, after all. I know your worth.”

Bucky froze.

“You did _what_?” he said trying to turn around in Steve’s grip. “You fucking dumbass!”

Steve looked like he was caught red handed. “Um.”

“As soon as I can move my arms again you are in for it, mister.”

“Oh yeah, what’re ya gonna do ‘bout it? I’m a _Captain_.” Steve gave him a cheeky grin and Bucky couldn’t be fucking mad at that, not when he’s covered in soot and had that happy twinkle in his eyes.

Bucky sighed and slumped back against Steve. “Dumbass punk.”

Peggy laughed, and gosh, it sounds like rubies and gold, both warm and classy all at once. Bucky's blood ran cold.

 _Shit_.

Steve joined her and his reminded Bucky of the popcorn they bought at Coney Island, buttery and warm. He sounded deep and rich and reminded Bucky of the sunshine.

Double shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will probably be how the OT3 got together, so stay excited!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were dedicated to guilting his ass off over his stupid fucking crush. He had loved Steve since he was fifteen, never looked at anybody twice after that, so why the fuck would he fall for Peggy Carter after a stupid laugh?

Why was he constantly staring at her, the powerful way she held herself and the grin that came after a big fight? Why did his mind connect the word beautiful to her when she was covered in mud and had her hair cropped to military length?

He hated it, it felt like he was betraying Steve, like he was dirty and disgusting.

And he was furious with himself. Steve had been the best thing to happen to him, he promised Steve hundreds of time that Steve was the only one for him.

And then he nearly got a hard-on when Peggy picked up Steve for the first time, running and shouting orders as they evacuated the exploding HYDRA base.

But Steve was still his world. Bucky still wanted to love and kiss and hug and sleep with Steve. He loved Steve laugh, his eyes, his blond hair, his lips. Every bit of that man was a work of art, before the serum and after.  Bucky wanted to kiss every bit of Steve’s skin,play with Steve’s hair while he read him The Hobbit, and maybe one day put a ring on that boy, if he could.

But at the same time he wanted to buy Peggy flowers and makeup and necklaces and take her dancing. He wanted to have lipstick stains on his face, and tell her she looked beautiful in countless dresses and combat uniforms. He wanted to watch her clean her guns all day, and unlace her combat boots every night. He wanted to even fucking play with her curly hair, see if he could braid it or something. He thought it was cute even when she had helmet hair.

And just when the guilt was starting to eat his insides away, make him regret that Steve came to rescue him, he noticed it, the little gleam in Steve’s eye. The one Bucky only saw directed at himself.

He noticeed Steve’s pleased smiles and stupid laughter and the drinking contests and quick hugs that lingered a moment too long.

But he was torn between his guilt and his smoldering anger. He didn’t hate Steve, far from it. He was jealous. Something that hadn’t happened since that drag queen asked Steve out.

Every time they went out Bucky worked a little harder to take out the HYDRA agents, fought like a bitter man in an unfair world.

Got a little rougher with Steve too, leaving dark claiming marks on skin that no longer bruised so easy. Steve loved it, oblivious to the reasons behind the bites and strong fingers that dug into hips.

Steve still snuggled up in his sleep, tucking his head under Bucky’s and sighing happily as the other man thought and thought about what the fuck was wrong with him.

Steve watched Peggy go to her tent, already stripping off parts of her uniform before vanishing into her tent. Steve drew pictures, figure studies filled with the wide curves of hips and swell of breasts, right next to the studies of Bucky’s arms and back.

Bucky was torn between love and resentment.

Peggy started coming over to their tent to play poker with candy or other trinkets. Turns out, Bucky was still a shitty liar, but Steve had the most confusing set of poker faces known to man. Peggy was the best, usually, unless someone got a really great hand.

Later he saw studies of Peggy’s eyes during that game in Steve’s notebook, cursing the fact that he was still thinking about it too. Her eyes reminded him of chocolate, the fancy kind reserved only for dates and anniversaries.  They were sharp enough to cut stone and metal, kind enough to make Bucky’s sweet tooth act up when ever she rolled her eyes.

The resentment built up, the uncertainty and jealous until something snapped. Steve and Peggy  were making fucking  _ googly eyes _ at each other over their seventh round of potent beer, grinning like winners as the Howling Commandos cheered them on to see who would last the longest.

The bar, noisy and crowded and hot, was suddenly too small, burning at his collar, and loud enough to make his heart stop and fall into his stomach where it wasted away from the acid in his stomach.

He slammed the rest of his drink back and left without a word, heading back to camp and cursing himself under his breath, cursing Peggy too.

“Bucky? Buck, what’s wrong? Why’d you leave?”

Now, Bucky was a little drunk, having had a couple of drinks himself, so when he heard Steve, he grabbed the punk by his collar and dragged him out of camp a little bit, standing maybe fifty feet from their shared tent. He pushed Steve against a tree, glaring at the tall blonde.

“I can’t stand seein’ you make those fuckin’ eyes at Carter,” he spat. “If you want her so bad, just leave, I want ya to be fuckin’ happy and if it ain’t with me, so fucking be it.”

Steve gaped at him like a fish out of water, blinking quickly.

“Whaddaya think I am- stupid?” Bucky asked. “I see all those fuckin’ pictures in your book, Steve. I have two fucking eyes an’ half a brain.”

“Bucky I wouldn’t do that-”

“Not while you were with somebody else, I know. You and your goddamn All-American goodness. Only you would stick around with somebody when a gal caught your eye and stayed there. Frankly, I don’t see why ya don’t take a fuckin’ stroll over to her tent and stay awhile. It’s be better in the long run,  _ sweetheart _ , that you have a lover ya don’t hafta hide like some dirty secret!”

Steve’s eyes went cold and his surprised look twist into a frown. “Don’t act like you haven’t been looking too, Buck,” he says sharply.

Bucky pulled away like his hand caught fire. “You think I don’t know?” he hissed. “You think I forgot that I promised you that you’d be my one an’ only forever? I fuckin’ know, Steve, I fucking know, and it’s eating me up inside like HYDRA screwed up my heart while I was being experimented on in a dirty lab.”

“Then why don’t you go tryin’ to woo her, huh?” Steve growled. “You already have the reputation of a skirt chaser back in Brooklyn, why not bring that oversees with you?”

“Because I still love you, you little punk ass shit!”

“Then how’d you fall for Peggy then?” Steve demanded, backing him up a bit, pushing his shoulders.

“How’d you?” Bucky snapped back. “I didn’t go lookin’ if that’s what you're asking. I heard her laugh the night you saved me and knew I was fucked, knew this was only gonna go down hill--”

“Then why’d you waste all this time with me?”

“I didn’t fucking waste time I loved you, savored you, because I knew I was going to lose you, to the war, or to Carter, ‘cus I sure as fuck wasn't going to leave you. I never wanted to leave you, not to fight, not to death, not ever. I got you when we were seventeen and I sure as shit wasn’t gonna let you go.”

“And now you’re trying to set me up with Peggy.”

“Because I want you to be happy, that’s all I’ve ever wanted!”

“You daft tossers,” someone said, and suddenly Bucky is being dragged into a kiss by his collar. It was mostly teeth and their noses bumped together, but that was definitely the taste of lipstick and oh, damn, Peggy was kissing him!

He jerked away, being kept in place by the fist in his shirt, “What-” he sputtered, only to see Peggy repeat the same with Steve, dragging his face to hers and planning a solid smacker on his lips.

He felt arousal curl in his stomach at that, knowing he was gaping stupidly and half hard in his pants. They looked so goddamn good together, holy hell.

He must have made a noise because the two of them split apart panting, spit making their lips shine in the moonlight. And now he was rock hard, this was really uncomfortable.

“What, um, why-?” he sputtered.

Peggy turned to him, looking at Steve briefly. “I like you and Steve, and based on your conversation you both like each other and myself. I propose that that’s how we continue this interaction.”

“So, all three of us, together?” Steve asked, unsure. “Will that even work, I mean-” he stuttered out.

“I’m thinking it would be quite enjoyable to pin and ride you into the cot with Barnes watching before watching him suck you off,” Peggy said clearly.

Bucky’s dick was about to force itself out of his pants if this went on any longer.

“I-” Bucky licked his lips. “I like the way you think, doll.” Bucky looked at Steve. “Whatda think, sweetheart?”

Steve shuddered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set Post DWICTGH. Based loosly on this tumbr post:  
> http://seananmcguire.tumblr.com/post/142926620620/zeus-ugh-i-gotta-go-home-hera-will-bitch-if-i

Steve liked this bar. It was pleasantly lit, it was cozy, not much happened, it had tasty beers that even Peggy and Bucky enjoy, and the company was pretty okay. Generally, Steve was content to tuck himself at the end of the bar for a few hours every other Friday just to see what was new and people watch, sketching what he saw if inspiration struck.

This time they had some sort of autumn brew that Steve swore tasted like pumpkins and cinnamon. He was sitting in his usual seat when a group of guys came over and sat on the stools to his right. They had clearly just gotten off of work and order beers to relax and enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

He was somehow shanghaied into a conversation about sports and the news amusingly enough. He gots their names and some tidbits of information. Jake was a big black man who worked as a manager at a Walmart, Fred was a white guy with busts of freckles over his nose and cheek and he worked as a security guard for Hammer Tech, and Malcolm is another white guy, but he works at a law office and has curly black hair.

Sometime around ten Steve looked at his watch and blinked. He had stayed a little longer than he usually did. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Peggy saying that he’ll be home in half an hour, also apologizing for forgetting the time, and started to finish his beer.

“Sorry, guys, but I have to go.” Steve closed his sketchbook and checked his things over.

Jake sighed and glanced his watch as well. “Yeah, me too. Gotta get home to the brats and the wife. Hopefully she won’t nag again for going out.” He rolled his eyes. “What about you guys? Plans after this?”

“I don’t really wanna go back to Maria yet,” Fred grimaced. “She keeps gettin’ on my case about everything. The clothes, the dishes, the house, says I’m not contributing enough. Hell, maybe I’ll just see if my sister Rebecca is doing anything and crash at her joint.”

Malcolm nodded in understand. “I swear, if Alexa tells me to go get some fucking milk one more time I’ll drive off a damned bridge on the way to the store.”

Steve didn’t have the words for how wrong this situation seemed. Why are these guys all like this? Shouldn't you love the person you were married to and want them to have nothing but happiness? He checks his phone again, awkwardly. Ironically enough, Peggy is asking for him to pick up two gallons of milk on his way home, sending a kiss mark emoticon as well.

Steve smiled in fondness, a warm bubbling feeling in his chest and cheeks.

Blinking, he turned back to them men, pushing the intense feeling of love away for the moment in order to say the next words.

“Well,” Steve says slowly. “I’m going home to my wife because  _ I love her, that’s why I married her _ .” The men blinked at him in dumbly.

Steve felt compelled to add to this point, because seriously, this made no sense at all. Even if they weren’t as cuddly and affectionate as Steve and his lovers were, they should at least have some mutual respect and admiration. 

He held his phone up, showing Peggy's nickname in the phone subtly. ‘ _ Lovely Wife _ ’. (Bucky had a nickname too, but it was usually ‘ _ huge Jerk I love _ ’. Bucky liked to get in Steve’s phone and change it to ‘ _ Badass Husband’ _ , ‘ _ my best guy _ ’ or ‘ _ the cool male spouse _ ’. When Bucky does that, Steve just matches Peggy’s with it. ‘ _ Badass Wife _ ’, ‘ _ my best gal _ ’ or ‘ _ the cool female spouse _ ’.)

Steve continued. “And I’m picking up milk on the way because she’s asked and I’m happy to get it for her because she’s a lovely and beautiful woman. And I actually like her, ya’ know, s’ why we got hitched an’ all.” 

The group of men glanced at each other, confusion on their faces.

Steve sighed in disappointment. “Anyway, bye, fellas.”

Steve got on his Harley-Davidson, Stark modified, and rolled his eyes, already thinking of the best route to pick up the milk and get home quickly. He’ll pick up some flowers too, the ones Bucky got last week were wilting and daisies would look nice in their kitchen. Daisies are Bucky’s favorite.

Romance might be dead and buried in the ground to some people, but as long as Steve’s happy to get Peggy the milk and bring some flowers to his spouses, Steve’ll be happy. 

Maybe all the love you need in the world is the love you make for yourself and others.


End file.
